gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls, Oregon
Gravity Falls, Oregon is a mysterious, sleepy, small town in Central Oregon, where there are many supernatural occurrences. It was founded by Quentin Trembley, It's where Stan Pines lives and runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Twin siblings Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to stay with Stan for the summer, which leads them to discover the different yet curious wonders of Gravity Falls. Gravity Falls, Oregon may be based on the Oregon Vortex, which is located in Oregon, and residents claim paranormal activity occurs there. History Gravity Falls was named by the 8½th president of the United States of America, Quentin Trembley, when he "discovered" it, by falling off a cliff on a horse that he was riding backwards. However, this fact was covered up by the U.S.A. government, and instead "local nobody" Nathaniel Northwest was officially recorded as the town founder. Known residents *'Grunkle Stan' is the stingy owner of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum, and once had a room filled with wax figures. *'Soos' is a lovable "Man-child" who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. He's a good friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He and Dipper enjoy doing so-called "boy stuff" together, like heating hot dogs, one by one, until they explode in the microwave. *'Wendy Corduroy' is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a huge crush on her. Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. *'Robbie' is a stereotypical moody teenager and is lead guitarist for his band. He is the ex-boyfriend of Wendy and rival of Dipper. *'Deputy Durland' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Sheriff Blubs, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Sheriff Blubs' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Deputy Durland, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Gideon Gleeful' is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack, and was the owner of book 2. Gideon runs the Tent of Telepathy. *'Bud Gleeful' is the father of Gideon Gleeful, worker at the Tent of Telepathy, and owner of Gleeful's Auto Sale. *'Manly Dan' is the father of Wendy and three other boys who is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. *'Tyler' is an undecided individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Toby Determined' is the reporter for the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Shandra Jimenez' is the reporter for a possible TV show airing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mikey R.' is a man with two broken arms. *'Lazy Susan' is Grunkle Stan's former love interest and a waitress at Greasy's Diner. She has a lazy eye that never opens. *'Grenda' is a large, low-voiced girl who is best friends with Candy Chiu and Mabel. *'Candy Chiu' is a girl who is best friends with Grenda and Mabel. *'Pacifica Northwest' is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, and her great-great grandfather "founded" the town. *'Old Man McGucket' is the local kook and also the oldest known resident of Gravity Falls. *'Bats Biker' is an emotional individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mrs. Gleeful' is Gideon Gleeful's mother. *'Gorney' is a local kid. *'Shmipper and Smabble' are two local kids who bear a resemblance to Dipper and Mabel. *'Mummy kid' is a local kid. *'Soldier kid' is another local kid. *'Mr. and Mrs. Northwest' are Pacifica's parents. *'Free Pizza Guy' is a fat man who loves pizza. *'Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket' is Old Man McGucket's son and a ranger at Lake Gravity Falls. *'Lee' is a local teenager. *'Tambry' is another local teenager. *'Nate' is another local teenager. *'Thompson' is another local teenager. *'Reginald' is a recurring young man and Rosanna's boyfriend. *'Rosanna' is a recurring young woman and Reginald's girlfriend. *'Unnamed pointed nosed woman' is a woman that likes Mabel Pines and Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat. *'Unnamed orange shirt woman' is a recurring woman that likes Gideon Gleeful and the Mystery Fair. *'Mr. Poolcheck' is the lifeguard at the Gravity Falls pool. Dipper finds him emotionally unstable, and he hires Dipper and Wendy as lifeguards and assistant lifeguards before firing them both. *The ghosts of Ma and Pa Duskerton live in and haunt the convenience store Dusk 2 Dawn. *The Summerween Trickster looks for kids on Summerween that don't have enough Summerween spirit. *'Hank' is a local father. *'Unnamed wife' is a local mother. *'Unnamed scout lady' is a woman who bumped into Dipper and asked him if he was crying. Known places *'412 Gopher Road' - the location of Gideon Gleeful's family's factory. *'Antique Emporium'Lefty *'Arcade' - a building that has arcade machines from the 70's-90's. *'Barber Shop' - a barber shop on main street. *'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated' - a company building where barrels and crates are manufactured. *'Bowling alley'Postcard Creator - bowling place where the Lefty robot worked. *'Circle Park' - a place where Robbie tells Dipper to go to fight after he broke Robbie's phone. *'Dusk 2 Dawn' - an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'Erik's Fountain Drinks' - is a malt shop located on main street. *'Gleeful's Auto Sale' - a car lot that sells cars owned by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. *'Gravity Falls Cemetery' - the local cemetery in Gravity Falls. It was here that Quentin Trembley was buried and covered in peanut brittle. This is also the place where Mabel met Norman. *'Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet' - a public building and where Sev'ral Timez held a concert. *'Gravity Falls Dump' - appears once when Jeffy Fresh, Byrone, and Rosie are seen depositing "loser candy" into the dump. *'Gravity Falls forest' - a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, Journal 3 in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is also where Dipper encountered the manotaurs. *'Gravity Falls Gossiper' - a building where the Gravity Falls Gossiper newspaper is made. *'Gravity Falls Museum of History' - the museum where Dipper and Mabel went during their adventure to uncover the conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest, and did so by sitting on a bench upside-down. *'Gravity Falls Library' - library where Dipper and Mabel study the Northwest conspiracy. *'Gravity Falls Mines' - abandoned mines that hold living dinosaurs encased in tree sap. *'Gravity Falls Pool' - a place where much of the residents of Gravity Falls go on hot summer days to get cool. *'Gravity Falls Town Hall' - the town hall of Gravity Falls. Mentioned in Journal 3, on the page that offered information about ghosts. *'Gravity Falls water tower' - the highest man-made structure in Gravity Falls. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower. *'Greasy's Diner' - a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *'Lake Gravity Falls' – the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Man Cave' - the place where Chutzpar and the other Manotaurs live. *'Mattress Prince's mattress store' - a store that sells mattresses. *'The Multi-Bear's Cave' - home of the Multi-Bear. *'The Mystery Shack' – a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Its address is 618. *'Scuttlebutt Island' - located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls home of the Gobblewonker and beavers. *'Skull Fracture' - biker's club. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat' - a restaurant that Robbie runs past through while Rumble is chasing him. *'Sprott's Petting Zoo' - a petting zoo run by farmer Sprott . *'Summerween Superstore' - temporarily open, where you can get items that relate to Summerween. *'Tavern' - a tavern next to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Tent of Telepathy' – a place owned by Gideon Gleeful, which is a competitor of the Mystery Shack. *'The Club' - a fancy restaurant where Dipper broke up with Gideon for Mabel. pt-br:Gravity Falls, Oregon Category:Places Category:A to Z